A wireless communication system is conventionally known in which in order to establish a wireless connection, a first wireless communication apparatus periodically transmits a connection request signal and a second wireless communication apparatus waits to receive a connection request signal. In the wireless communication system, the first wireless communication apparatus transmits the connection request signal at predetermined time intervals, and the second wireless communication apparatus waits to receive a connection request signal for a period longer than the predetermined time interval. This enables the second wireless communication apparatus to receive the connection request signal from the first wireless communication apparatus.
Thus, different operation modes need to be set for the respective wireless communication apparatuses so that the first wireless communication apparatus operates in a transmit mode while the second wireless communication apparatus operates in a receive mode.